Domunism
|national_animal = |area = |population = 13,124 |ethnicity = British |allies = British Empire |currency = Pound (£) |literacy = 75.83% |time_zone = UTC ±0 |footnotes = 1 }} Nation Information Domunism is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 77 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Domunism work diligently to produce Spices and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Domunism has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Domunism does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in Domunism. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Domunism will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Background to the concept of Domunism, and History Domunism is a political and national philosophy that began many years ago in a foreign land that is. It was lead by a great military leader of the time, who went by the name of General Sir Dom Foggers. Back then it was supposedly a time of new beginnings, with the people fed up with the failure of the conservative governments a new government was elected in which was a left wing socialist government. This new government was known as New Favour and eventually became corrupted and fanatic about its left wing ideals. The nation then went into decline, with an economic recession, a rediculos foreign policy, a union of nations that ruined the country even more to the trade laws and also wars it could not handle too well. Industry was on the verge of collapse and so were many other national institutions. The health service and military were caught up in bureaucracy, becoming mere puppets for arguing politcals. With collapse of the nation looming, General Sir Foggers took complete control of the armed forces and lead a coup d'état against the socialist government. It was this action that saved the nation. The government and general running of the country were completely revolutionised, all ministers were evicted from their poisitions of power and people who had served in the military were instated instead. Domunism is the idea that a nation is only as powerful as its military capabilities. It took a while for the country to recover, but it slowly did. This was done by government investment in industry that would keep infrastructure up to date and coping, as well as industries that would help support the military. A propaganda campaign was launched by the new government with the goal of rousing support for its military. Military service was encouraged and those who performed that service were rewarded with citizenship, with the ability to vote and hold public office. This came from the philosophy that only when you have proven that you are willing to sacrifice your life for the country then you are deemed responsible enough. The military government cultivated virtues within its civilians (non-military personnel) and citizens, with focus on the virtues of discipline, strength, honour and loyalty. It was compared to the British Empire of the 19th century, people exclaimed how a tiny island nation had such a powerful military that it was able to make the largest empire the world had ever seen.... Citezenship and Rights For people who have grown up in the land of Domunism, they must gain citezenship in one of a few ways. The Domunism Guide To Citizenship In August 2009, the government plans to make announce that they are releasing a book to help the people of Domunism become better citizens to further strengthen the state and thus work towards a better and even brighter future for the people. At a press conference held for the public and the nations state run television network and newspaper (the only television network and paper in Domunism) a spokesman said "it is for the people, and for the good of the people. Only by pulling together can we make this country stronger!" The book is a collection of works that have been found throughout the land and they range over a period of time, from the Medieval period right up to the current time. It involved a group of scholars and researchers to piece together the works, as well as the Ministry Of Information and Ministry Of Citizens to help. A few details of what is involved: Essay One: On Man And His Duty, Loyalty, And Honour